


Bats Always Land on Their Feet

by FictionalKnight (Northern_Star)



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Identity Porn, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-24
Updated: 2008-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-18 20:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_Star/pseuds/FictionalKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For <a href="http://hitokaji.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://hitokaji.livejournal.com/"><b>hitokaji</b></a>. The prompt was <i>"their first meeting and then learn each other's secret identity." </i></p><p>(Obviously, this took a few more words than most of the other ficlets, but then again... I love identity porn and I was more than happy to write some!)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Bats Always Land on Their Feet

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://hitokaji.livejournal.com/profile)[**hitokaji**](http://hitokaji.livejournal.com/). The prompt was _"their first meeting and then learn each other's secret identity."_
> 
> (Obviously, this took a few more words than most of the other ficlets, but then again... I love identity porn and I was more than happy to write some!)

One of the thugs kicked Batman - hard - just above his belt. Out of balance, the Caped Crusader flipped over the guardrail and soon he was falling toward the ground, sixty floors below.

Desperately trying to get himself out of this predicament, Batman reached for his grapple gun and suddenly...

...suddenly, he wasn't falling anymore. He was going... up?

Startled, confused, Batman looked above and noticed a man in blue and red who was hoisting him back to the top of the building. _The_ man in blue and red... _Superman_.

The man did exist, after all...

"What the--?" Batman started, but there were several ways to finish this sentence, and he wasn't sure which question he wanted answered first.

Superman gently let Batman down on the roof of the building he'd fallen off of. "I figured you could use a hand," Superman said, a small smile on his lips.

"I don't need a hand." Batman protested. "Especially not from you. Especially not here. Gotham is _my_ city. You don't belong here."

Hands held up in surrender, Superman replied, "Don't get your armor all in a bunch. I just thought you'd rather land on your feet than on your thick skull."

"Bats always land on their feet," Batman shot back.

"I think you mean _cats_ ," Superman told him, arms crossed in front of his chest. "Close enough, though. It's just one letter off."

Batman's mouth hung open for a second as he tried to think of a smart comeback. It never came.

Biting back a laugh, the Man of Steel lifted up from the roof and hovered a few feet up in the air. "Don't hesitate to call if you need my help again in the future," he said.

"I will do no such thing," the Caped Crusader growled.

"Too bad," Superman replied in an amused tone as he started to fly away. "Billionaire playboys in distress are my specialty..."

Mentally picking his jaw from the ground, a stunned and frustrated Batman strode to the secret entrance to the building, and headed back to the fundraiser where his alter ego would likely have to do some damage control.

Bruce Wayne hadn't been back for more than a minute when a crowd of partygoers assailed him, all apparently relieved to see him safe and sound. From a little further came a tall, handsome man, with jet-black hair and piercing blue eyes. He clumsily forced a passage through the crowd.

"Mr. Wayne?" he said, extending his hand toward the man. "Clark Kent, Daily Planet. Would you mind answering a few questions?"

Bruce's mind stuttered - the eyes, the curve of the jaw, the voice... could it be? Eyes narrow, he took a long glance at the man before him as he shook his hand lightly. The reporter nodded, as though answering the unspoken question.

An eyebrow quirking upward, Bruce finally replied, "Only if you don't mind my asking a few of my own later on... Privately."

Just moments later, the crowd - all appraising glances and knowing smiles - started dissipating around them.

They were obviously wrong in assuming which types of questions the playboy really wanted to ask, but when Clark graced him with a brilliant smile, Bruce decided that perhaps he'd chance asking _those_ questions, too.

> End.  



End file.
